How to Kiss
by bakkara
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Natsuki does not know how to kiss. And so, she decides to take lessons.
1. Chapter 1

_This plot just kind of popped into my head one night. I could not resist putting pen to paper and sharing this story with everyone. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this! _

_Note: This story is AU, unbeta'd, contains swear words, suggestive themes, and possible OoC. Read at your own risk._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything._

* * *

Natsuki brushed her lips against her lover's and daring not to move any more.

_Okay, our lips are touching. What do I do next?_

She thought to herself. Because contrary to popular belief, Natsuki was not a good kisser. Better yet, she did not know how to kiss.

_Shit, am I pathetic._

A tongue slowly licked Natsuki's lower lip, and Natsuki instinctively opened her mouth. The mouth against hers urged her to kiss back. Instead, Natsuki bit on the tongue in her mouth out of nervousness.

"Ouch!"

The girl in front of her had her mouth covered with her hand; her left eye shut because of pain. "Natsuki!" She chastised teasingly.

"S-Sorry Mai," Natsuki apologized. _Guess I should learn how to kiss, now that we're together._

Mai grinned at the now sheepish-looking Natsuki. "This is a good story to tell Chie!"

"No! Mai," Natsuki started, carefully gripping Mai's shoulders, "you better not tell her! She's the gossip queen, for goodness' sake!"

The shorter girl looked up at Natsuki's green eyes and cupped her face. Oh, those shining eyes. How could she deprive those begging, beautiful eyes of the request? "Fine."

Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief and let go of her lover.

"But," Mai said. She could resist Natsuki's bequest, after all; besides, she felt like just riding on Natsuki's bike and holding onto her for hours. "You have to take me on a bike ride tomorrow."

"Deal," Natsuki agreed right away, grinning. This would be an easy wish to grant.

Mai pecked Natsuki's cheek and grabbed her hand. "Let's go eat lunch."

The blunette squeezed the redhead's hand and led the way. "Where do you want to ride to, tomorrow?"

"Let's go to Shibuya. I want to visit someone," Mai answered and saw Natsuki nod. "Natsuki."

"Hm?"

"When will you learn to kiss?"

"Shut up, Mai!"

A giggle, then a laughter erupted from Mai.

Natsuki did not know how to kiss yet. But she will soon. And Mai would make sure of that.

* * *

Three knocks rapped on Shizuru's door. She ignored it; there was a more important task before her.

An impatient voice grumbled beyond the door. Shizuru could hear a key inserted, and the lock turning. It was her.

The door swung open and Shizuru reluctantly separated herself from the person below her to look at the girl now leaning on her door frame. "Yes, Natsuki?" She looked at Natsuki through half-lidded eyes. Natsuki could not help her heart from sinking. Shaking her head, as though to shake away the emotions, she looked at the two figures sprawled on the couch.

"We need to talk," Natsuki said seriously. A perfectly shaped eyebrow of Shizuru's arched upward. "Come," Natsuki nodded her head slightly to the hall, urging Shizuru outside.

Shizuru carefully removed herself from the person below her. Natsuki could see who the person was now. _Another one. Oh, Shizuru._

"Hey Reito," Natsuki waved her hand slightly. Reito was handsome, befitting for Shizuru's beauty. Natsuki could only wonder how long these two would last.

"Hey."

Shizuru coughed ever so slightly into her hand, reminding Natsuki of her presence. Natsuki closed the door behind her, not wanting Reito to listen to her while talking with Shizuru.

_She looks elegant even when doing that ahem thing! Is she really not a princess?_

"What brings Natsuki," Shizuru began slowly. "To my place?" She crossed her arms gingerly, as if in annoyance.

"I need help," Natsuki stated simply. She mirrored Shizuru's movement.

"With?" Shizuru arched a brow again, curious. Natsuki never asked for help. For the fourteen years she knew the girl, Natsuki never requested anything of her. Sometimes, Shizuru would think Natsuki, her best friend, did not trust her with her judgments and opinions.

Natsuki, on the other hand, knew Shizuru was the only one who could help her with this particular dilemma. If there was an expert at this specific subject she was a novice of, it would be Shizuru.

"Teach me how to kiss," Natsuki said with a grave face.

Shizuru's eyes widened in shock for the briefest of moments. "Excuse me?"

* * *

_A very short chapter. But please consider this as a prologue. I'm thinking of drawing some scenes from this fanfic and posting it on dA. See you next time!_

_~bakkara_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two! I'm sorry I couldn't release it sooner but I had a report to do and my laptop died on me D:_

_Thanks for everyone's reviews, favorites, alerts! They really put a smile on my face and just drives me to imagine of more scenes for this story. :)_

_Special thanks to ookami desu for looking over this chapter!_

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"I said teach me how to kiss," Natsuki answered with a straight face.

"I heard you well," Shizuru said. "But why?"

Natsuki did not want to answer. But she knew Shizuru would never drop the subject, or worse, probably not help her. "I bit Mai's tongue on our first kiss."

The revelation was not entirely astounding to Shizuru; after all, Natsuki did want to learn how to kiss, which means she must have had particular troubles with it. She was more surprised, however, that Natsuki was kissing Mai. _I did not even hear about this new development_, Shizuru thought. Nevertheless, a smirk made its way to the brunette's majestic lips, at which Natsuki scowled. "I think I need some tea."

The brunette walked past Natsuki and into her apartment. Natsuki followed her inside to find Reito watching a baseball game on the television. Shizuru dismissed Reito indifferently and within seconds, he was gone. It never failed to impress Natsuki how everyone within Shizuru's vicinity was under her spell.

_It doesn't work on me though_, Natsuki thought triumphantly.

They stood in the kitchen, Shizuru readying her tea with her back to Natsuki. "I wonder why Natsuki doesn't ask Mai's help," Shizuru started. "After all, she is Natsuki's girlfriend and the lips Natsuki will be devouring. Wouldn't it be better if Natsuki learned from Mai herself?"

Natsuki cringed and blushed. _How can Shizuru be so... explicit?_

"Well?" Shizuru turned around, her voice almost demanding.

"Because I don't want to embarrass myself again! You know how I don't handle embarrassment well."

"Yes," Shizuru sighed, feeling sorry for her best friend. "I know."

"So you'll help me then?" Natsuki asked, hopeful and wanting to get something out of this conversation as soon as possible.

"Fine," Shizuru finally agreed. Natsuki grinned and moved towards Shizuru, ready to hug her out of gratitude.

"But," the brunette injected, causing Natsuki to stop in her tracks and look questioningly at her best friend.

"You will have to pay me for the help," Shizuru finished.

"What's the price?" Natsuki asked, almost suspiciously.

"I haven't thought about it yet," Shizuru answered nonchalantly.

The blunette calculated. If Shizuru hadn't thought of a payment yet, maybe she'll even forget she ever asked for one. Besides, who else would she ask for help? Nao would never let her hear the end of it, Midori would start talking about justice somewhere in the middle and Mikoto had no experience whatsoever. Really, she did not have such a diverse group of friends and it limited her choices to begin with. Shizuru was her only hope.

"Deal. Just tell me of your price when you've thought about it."

"Great," Shizuru smiled brightly. Oh, she would think of her price carefully. Unable to contain herself, she walked towards Natsuki and slightly tilted the girl's face upwards. "Natsuki does know that she will need to kiss during lessons?" Her lips loomed dangerously close to Natsuki's, emphasizing her point. "I do need to assess your skills from time to time."

"We're not together," the blunette said seriously.

"I don't need to be with you to kiss you," the brunette retorted yet pulled back. "See me in three days. We'll start our first lesson," Shizuru finished, a tone of finality in her voice.

"Right," the blunette said. "See you, Shizuru."

It had been an odd meeting for Shizuru and herself. Too much for one day. Natsuki turned to the door, ready to leave when Shizuru called out to her.

"Natsuki."

"Yeah?" She turned around, not expecting for Shizuru's face to be descending closer to hers. _She's going to kiss me! No! I'm with Mai!_ No lips grazed hers; Shizuru pecked Natsuki on the cheek. Nostalgia knocked on Natsuki's door. _Oh yeah, we used to do this when we were younger._ She smiled at Shizuru and a comfortable silence settled around them.

"I need to get going," Natsuki said finally.

"Bye Natsuki."_  
_

* * *

A motorcycle zoomed past the cars and its disgruntled drivers. The passenger clung to the driver's waist like her life depended on it (which it probably did). The bike came to an abrupt stop in front of an imposing apartment building.

"We're here," Natsuki said, through a muffled voice.

Mai dismounted herself from the bike and reluctantly let go of Natsuki's waist. It did not stop her from sighing in relief though. She handed her helmet to Natsuki and watched as her lover parked the bike and put away the helmets. "Thanks for the heart-stopping ride," Mai said as she laced her fingers with Natsuki's.

"No problem. I'm surprised you didn't die halfway through though," the blunette said jokingly. Mai punched the blunette's arm lightly in jest. "We should get going. We can't keep them waiting," she finished.

* * *

The electronic doorbell rang loudly.

"Coming!"

The door was opened and Mai came bursting through. "Midori-chan!"

"Mai-chan!"

"I brought Natsuki!" Mai said excitedly. Said girl came up from behind Mai and gave Midori a huge smile. "I'm gonna go ahead and make something to eat for us, Midori!" Mai said over her shoulder to the redhead as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Midori."

"About time you dropped by for a visit, Natsuki-chan," Midori said. "How do you like the place?"

The flat was furnished in a contemporary modern style in a coffee and white scheme. A huge flat screen television hung on the pristine white wall, nicely complemented with the black Le Corbusier lounger and glass top centerpiece table. The kitchen was as impressive as the rest of the flat (and Mai's presence in the kitchen just made it even more appealing). Natsuki whistled in admiration.

"Very nice," the blunette answered.

"Uh-huh. It's nice living with a doctor! We split the rent three to one," Midori grinned.

"You're living with Yohko?"

"Yeah," Midori answered. "She's at work right now. She won't be able to join us."

"That's a shame."

"So you're with Mai now, huh?"

"Yeah," Natsuki said dreamily. "It's great to feel loved and cared for."

"What's this I hear from the so-called badass biker?" Midori teased.

"Shut up," Natsuki shot her a glare.

"What about Shizuru?"

"What do you mean what about Shizuru?" Natsuki asked confusedly.

Midori sighed. "Nothing."

* * *

"Your cooking never ceases to amaze me, Mai-chan!"

"Thanks, Midori. Tell Yohko hi for us, okay?" Mai requested.

Midori nodded. It was time for them to leave.

The blunette mouthed a bye to Midori. They would have to keep in contact again. Their friendship was drifting apart a little too much.

"C'mon Mai. Let's go," Natsuki urged. She was happy to see Midori but she really wanted to be at the comfort of her own home now. The pair retreated from Midori's flat.

"What have we got on our hands, Yohko?" Midori asked to the room. "This mess is too much for us to handle." Yohko, in all her naked glory, embraced Midori from behind and leaned her head on the redhead's shoulder.

"No, Midori. It's what they've got on their hands."

* * *

_ Tell me what you think of this chapter. Criticisms are especially welcome. I'll see everyone in chapter three, then. I hope you look forward to it. :)_

_P.S._

_I'm sorry there's been a lot of talking in this chapter! And inconsistencies. :( I promise chapter three will have -ahem- a little more action._

_~dawnsan_


End file.
